OB
The Call of OB: 29. April 1992. 0: OBim Ton 1: Ji java veii no ma-sala. 2: Ko rabi tel do nokia sejin sos matabe her-zin, lel onu-tosia sik maretz vil otun SAZIAMI ten-oku. 3: Doria me Vi sezio, satinuji ol mibares sej, a-tan ro den otun kai mi-pars dol aj NI. 4: Sor la veni to rati goinu: TARE-SIA ! 5: Voi nat soi cors mala fi toinup ar telin of rati soin. Rati tonugi. 6: Gi lam te roi-NA: A: Delio ta me onu saiin sav. B: Fejin ra nothu mesi daki et vinu de ma-sala. C: PEJIM ! De otvi koars nek vilem. D: BAGE ! De nasi bogear tol banuts. E: TEK-ARS ! De hasia pekil de vosin, F: lap OBim sek vinutaz od derium de otinu al. 7: Nika de oriaxa ves osianes mal. Papnor de oli ath nik. 0: THE 28 IS THE ALL. 1: Our gathering will seem like the making of fallen wonders. 2: This covering mourning is decided to be within the servant; the black brother, like a thousand scattered ponds, which likewise makes up the presence of the mystery of burdens like attaining redemption in Saziami`s domesticated chamber. 3: Darkness gathers around the the 2nd's axe, explaining my power... fallen, the balance gone, and the All is without the NI. 4: In flight is the one main prayer of the slaves saying : STOP BECOMING! 5: Wherein the child of perplexion, mighty course is protected by the arrows that lits and surrounds, and for that slaves of oblivion: slave; be defaced. 6: Our way to the sunrise of the trinity: A: Fighters: be around and make your troubled feelings. B: Encircle to the regret in the midst to the old seer and invoke the fallen wonders. C: Sickle: of the prayer cry and life attain. D: Doubt: guard the going ruler entirely. E: Friendly cloud of unknowing: expound the truths for the trembling apprentice, F: for the 28 lanterns my prayer calls forth and the union with their transformative consumption. 7: The joining of celebration; the truly burning arrow. Memory of the made work here. The Table of OB The names of the OB are read horizontally in the two columns. The names of the P - the 8 vials of wrath are also found here, listed in the central columns. KLHLAIR AJOJTJI HMIONOU MMLOROJ GISJMLO BLDFIM RJIOAXN ENOARQI Functions and Structure by Dean The top six and next six have directional attributions in the order North, South, Up down the left column and East, West, Down down the right column. The first six cover the globe as divided by the latitude and longitude lines through the place of working and the circle halfway between the place of working and the point opposite. The next six either cover the same spaces, which frees one to move into the space outside the world, or form a small sphere which can be placed anywhere within the world. The next eight and following eight names give the corners of cubes. In the first case, the first cube is found outside near the Earth and the second can be sent anywhere. In the second case, the first cube is located inside the second sphere and the second anywhere on Earth. In either case, one can project from the first to the second cube. The first case is the one relevant to the 12th Call.